Ele também ama
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Nunca acreditei nessa história de bem ou mal, verdade ou mentira. Não existem pessoas boas ou ruins, existem apenas atos bons ou ruins, mas qualquer pessoa é capaz de fazer os dois.


**Ele também ama.**

Eu não agüentava mais.

Na realidade nunca soube como eu consegui agüentar o que vinha sofrendo. Foi desde os meus onze anos.

Nunca fui um cara mal, também nunca fui um cara do bem. Eu apenas era... eu. Nunca acreditei nessa história de bem ou mal, verdade ou mentira. Não existem pessoas boas ou ruins, existem apenas atos bons ou ruins, mas qualquer pessoa é capaz de fazer os dois.

E eu passei metade da minha vida escolhendo os atos ruins. Cada vez piores. Fazia gente sofrer, e sofria junto, fazia gente gritar e gritava junto, mesmo que internamente.

Não era uma escolha minha, eu apenas seguia o que meus pais mandavam, ou o que os superiores deles mandavam, porque fora daquele jeito que eu fui ensinado.

Mas aquilo já vinha me perturbando fazia um bom tempo, porque estava cansado de usar uma máscara.

Metade das pessoas não sabe o sofrimento que foi ser Draco Malfoy, um filho de comensal da morte, e um comensal da morte com a missão de matar um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos. As pessoas reclamam das vidas que tem porque não sabem que elas poderiam ser piores.

Foi como um abismo, e cada vez eu me via caindo mais e mais no fundo dele. Até a hora em que eu esperava por uma queda, feia, uma queda que eu fosse me machucar tanto que seria capaz de me matar para curar o sofrimento.

Mas o fundo não chegou, não cheguei a ver aonde ia para aquele abismo, porque na mesma hora em que a guerra terminou, que Voldemort morreu e eu me vi livre, eu encontrei o que eu precisava para me salvar da minha própria alto destruição.

Astoria. A mulher mais encantadora que eu havia conhecido, doce, meiga, perfeita em todos os sentidos. A única que depois de tudo pelo o que eu passei me apoiou, ficou do meu lado. Porque eu me sentia um verme; ninguém queria chegar perto de mim, um ex comensal, ninguém queria saber como eu me sentia, se eu estava bem, se eu havia mudado. Ninguém se dava o trabalho de pensar em um Malfoy.

Mas ela pensava, tanto pensava que foi capaz de me ver todos os dias. E eu me sentia sortudo. Não ligava se estava sendo rejeitado pela comunidade bruxa, ou seja, lá o que estivesse acontecendo. Ela estava ali.

E agora eu era quem precisava tomar uma decisão. Ela já tomara a dela. Deixou todo o preconceito de lado, os pais que haviam nascido trouxas, e que desejavam alguém melhor para a filha.

Agora era a minha vez.

Estava sendo praticamente expulso de casa e precisava tomar uma decisão, porque nunca que um velho Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, fosse aceitar uma sangue ruim em sua linhagem, ou alguém traidor do próprio sangue. E era daquele jeito que ele a via, da mesma forma de que todo o resto do mundo mágico me via, como se ela fosse um verme.

E eu era capaz de matar meu pai todas as vezes que ele a olhava daquela maneira, o mesmo olhar que eu já vira em todas as pessoas quando me encaravam na rua. E sabia que ela não se importava, como eu não me importava para aqueles olhares. Não precisava de nenhuma daquelas pessoas na minha vida, não fazia diferença.

E eu resolvi o que devia fazer. Sairia da casa naquele mesmo dia.

E foi o que eu fiz.

Naquela noite saí de casa, deixando para trás todo o meu passado, esquecendo quem um dia eu fui, o Malfoy que eu fui, esquecendo todos os erros e todas as injustiças proferidas pela minha pessoa, e começando uma nova vida.

Porque ela foi capaz de me fazer querer um novo recomeço, ela foi capaz de me fazer querer viver mais.

Ela foi capaz de amar Draco Malfoy e eu fui capaz de amar, pela primeira vez, com toda a sinceridade, e todo aquele clichê que eu pensei só ser possível para pessoas cuja vida era totalmente diferente da minha.

Porque, por mais que as pessoas digam que não, Draco Malfoy também é capaz de amar...

N/A: Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Foi um momento de inspiração!

Agradeço a minha Betinha... Leeh! Valeu garota! TE AMO! Ela que leu pra ver se está boa essa porcaria! Hasuhuashuashusahusa

Comentem pessoal!

Beijos,

Cecília ;***


End file.
